Who are you?
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Seto is having weird dreams about his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon and this strange girl, please read and found out xD SetoxOC


**Okay here's a story with my other very favorite Yu-Gi-Oh guy Kaiba Seto xD so I hope you guys like or love it XD**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self**

**Parings:SetoxOC and maybe other ones too**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Who are you?**

It was a dark storming night as the CEO of KaibaCorp was working hard on his next big project as he works nonstop so it can be perfect now rain drops fall from outside and the wind picks up but Kaiba Seto will not stop as he on his laptop work. But at the same time he was thinking about some weird dreams he was happy couple nights ago and more as it deals with his Blue Eyes White Dragon card and some mystery woman. But no it wasn't Kisara but she was there too with that mystery girl as Kisara was in her dragon form.

("Hmm") Seto said as he looks at his work.

Wind blows hard.

("Hmm let's see if this will work") Seto said as he types away on his laptop.

Rain drops hit.

("Hmmm") Seto said as he does more on his laptop.

Wind blows again hard.

("Damn no good") Seto said as he hits his desk.

Seto gets up from his desk and walks over to window in his office as the looks at storm.

("I even work right all because of those fucking dreams") Seto said as he tries to stay calm.

Rain drops fell.

(Damn it don't have time for this crap") Seto said.

Then the door to his office open and there came his little brother Mokuba and to his surprise Yuugi was with him too as Seto saw them.

"Mokuba why are you still here? I thought I told you to go home! And why is Yugi doing here?" Seto replied abit annoyed.

Both Mokuba and Yuugi jump at his out burst.

"I'm sorry onii-sama but Yuugi want to talk to about something" Mokuba replied.

Yuugi looks at Seto.

"Fine! But he better make it very quick I am very busy!" Seto replied abit calm now.

Mokuba nods his head to say ok and then leaves as Yuugi was alone with Seto as Seto went and seat back down on his chair as Yuugi walked over to Seto's desk.

"What is Yugi?" Seto replied abit cold to Yuugi.

"Kaiba-kun do you will some weird but strange dreams?" Yuugi asked as he looks at him.

Seto's blue eyes widen abit as that question.

"What are you talking about Yuugi? You know that I don't believe in that magic crap you are going to say to me next!" Seto replied bluntly.

Yuugi just shakes his head and sighs.

"Kaiba-kun you are having weird dreams about some strange but mystery girl with your Blue Eyes White Dragon haven't you?" Yugi pointed out bluntly.

Seto's blue eyes widen at that comment that Yuugi made.

"She come to me in my dreams too but she was crying but I didn't know why" Yuugi replied.

Seto looks away abit.

"She was crying out for her sister Kisara" Yuugi replied.

Seto didn't say a word just yet as he keeps quiet.

"I wish that Atemu was here to help but he is gone" Yuugi replied abit sad.

Seto speaks up now.

"Why?" Seto asked bluntly.

Yuugi blinks in surprise abit.

"I-I don't know but..." Yuugi began to say.

"But what Yuugi?" Seto asked.

"I found her" Yuugi said with a small smile.

"What?!" Seto replied abit confuse.

As Yuugi walks over to the door and opens it as Yuugi opens the door there stood a girl with long hair to her waist with forest green hair with blue highlights wearing a long to her knee's Gothic Lolita dress that was black and dark red with matching shoes to go with it. Seto was abit puzzled and surprise at this as he watch Yuugi walk her over to his desk.

"Kaiba-kun this is Neki" Yuugi replied.

Seto just looks at her.

"Hi" Neki replied softly with cute blush.

"Kaiba-kun this is Kisara's long lost little sister" Yuugi replied.

"Hai I am" Neki replied softly.

Seto then laughs.

"Yuugi this is some kind of joke" Seto laughed.

Neki and Yuugi both knew this will happen as Neki walks around Seto's desk and stood in front of him as Yuugi just watch.

"What is it?" Seto asked abit coldly to her.

Neki didn't say as she goes reached out both her hands and places them on Seto's cheeks as he blushed abit at that.

"Hey what are you doing?" Seto asked.

Neki didn't say word as she used her powers yes she has powers on Seto as Seto see images of her and Kisara happily smiling and having fun with each other as Kisara was protecting her little sister then Seto see Neki crying as some guy was taking Kisara away. As Neki was running after him and begging him not to take her big sister but the guy just laughed and push Neki away as Neki cried hard as Seto see these images going through his head/mind he felt bad for Neki now.

Neki then pulls away then Seto looks at her then at Yuugi.

"Kaiba-kun I will leave you two alone now" Yuugi replied.

Yuugi then leaves Seto's office leaving both Neki and Seto alone.

("I...I don't know what to say or do") Seto said.

Neki looks at Seto.

("What did I just see?") Seto said.

"Kaiba-san please can I see my onee-sama" Neki begged alittle.

Seto looks at her and sighs as he gets his deck and duel deck and takes her over to other room that abit more big and such, Seto didn't know why he doing this but he didn't anyways as they now at some big room as Neki stand next to Seto.

Seto puts on his duel deck and so on does that thing in show that turns it on and he calls out his Blue Eyes White dragon.

"There" Seto said all bluntly.

Blue Eyes White Dragon roars or howls as Neki walks over to it.

"O-Onee-sama!" Neki cried out as she then runs to the Blue eyes White Dragon.

Seto was like what the hell as he watch Neki raced over to his dragon and hugged.

"Onee-sama I am so happy that your alright and save" Neki cried as tears fell down.

Blue Eyes White Dragon roars abit as it rubs it's head against Neki's right shoulder .

"I wait all my life to see you again as I had to wait to be reborn" Neki cried as she hugs her sister more.

Seto walks over to her and by his own surprise and goes and grabs her away from his dragon and hugs her close as Neki was surprise by his action.

"I don't know why I am doing this but going to keep you" Seto replied as he holds tight.

"...ok" Neki replied softly as she was confuse as she blushed.

Seto then goes and kisses her and that made Neki blushed so cutely.

"I don't care about magic but you are going to be mine and mine alone" Seto pointed out so bluntly.

Neki just nods her head.

"Come I have work to finish" Seto replied as he let's her go.

"Hai" Neki replied softly.

Seto calls back his dragon and then takes Neki's hand and they walked away as they go back to his office as Seto continues to work as Neki sits in his lap as he does it as Seto holds her with arm as he works on this storming night.

End

* * *

**Well there you have it I hope you like or love it X3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE ^.^**

**Until next time bye bye ^-^**


End file.
